


Love is 6

by Melissa1214



Series: Love is [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: Love is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821196
Kudos: 1





	Love is 6

第六章

龟梨和也和山下智久躺在地板的棉被上，熄了灯，习惯了黑暗以后，只能透过窗外的月光模模糊糊的看见空荡荡没有什么家具的房间。偶尔还能听见几声虫鸣。

“kame，你说未来的我们会变成什么样呢？”

“未来啊，谁也说不准呢，但我相信，KT和4Top都会顺利出道的，我和仁，你和斗真，我们都会一起站在舞台上，没准以后我们会成为竞争对手，啊，那这样我和仁可得努力了，你和斗真很强呢”龟梨和也似乎在很认真的想象未来的画面。

“哈哈，那这样我和斗真也要努力，可不能被你们两比下去”

少年对未来的幻想总是充满着各种美好希望。后来又聊了很多事，回忆从前，展望未来，顺便吐槽一下赤西仁，一直聊到半夜。

“我们一定会一直在一起的”过了很久，龟梨和也突然喃喃的念到，但是并没有人回应，等到龟梨和也转过头才发现山下智久早就已经睡着了。安安静静地山下智久，睡着的样子依然像个孩子。

“晚安”龟梨和也也闭上了双眼。

因为家里没有大人叫起床也没有定闹钟，结果两个人都睡过头了。

“山P！快起床！要来不及了！”龟梨和也从看到手机时间的那一刻就彻底清醒了，用力将山下智久推了推。

“唔，好困……啊！今天早上还有录制！”山下智久也突然清醒了过来。

龟梨和也已经火速的穿好衣服，在洗漱了。

“kame，我穿什么衣服呀！”

“你自己选吧！”

结果赶到录制现场的时候，两个人还是迟到了，只能把两个人的名字一起写在了板子上。随后两人就被生田斗真和赤西仁给分别领走了。

山下智久最近听到了一些关于龟梨和也和赤西仁的传闻，传的有鼻子有眼的，好像传闻者亲眼见到一样。山下智久只能嗤之以鼻，杰尼斯虽然的确善于让男生们暧昧来吸引女粉丝，但来真的是绝对不可能的，更何况传闻的两个主角都是他的好兄弟，他们两什么关系，山下智久还能不清楚吗？

不过的确有一段时间没见到他们俩了，最近比较忙，虽说偶尔也会发信息打电话，但多半都是和赤西仁打电话说些没营养的话，龟梨和也平时也不太爱说话，想等龟梨和也主动打个电话都难。特别是最近一个人在家里，好寂寞啊。以前总有龟梨和也或者赤西仁会来家里玩，最近他们俩都不来了。山下智久才发现空荡荡的房间里缺了点什么，特别是心也感觉空了一块。

过了几天倒是见到了龟梨和也和赤西仁，但山下智久感觉龟梨和也有了一些变化，明明外表也没有什么改变，但是山下智久觉得有什么地方不一样了。首先是气味，山下智久对气味特别敏感，龟梨和也身上香水味变了，有玫瑰的香味。其次是舞台表演的风格，总有种说不出来的媚态，但并不让人觉得讨厌，反而很符合他的气质。还有以前明明像个孩子一样，最近却总在故意装成熟。

山下智久想不明白

“斗真，你有没有觉得kame最近怪怪的？”

“怪怪的？怪好看的?”

“算了，和你说了你也不明白”山下智久还是盯着舞台上的龟梨和也思索着。

“那你明白了什么？”斗真好奇到

“我……我”山下智久其实也不明白

不知道为什么就是有点在意，山下智久特意抽出时间查了龟梨和也行程，跑到龟梨和也家里。结果赤西仁也在那。

自从上次搬家来过一次之后，山下智久这是第二次登门，赤西仁一副大爷样坐在沙发上。果然不管在谁家赤西仁都是一副自在得像在自己家的样子。

“P，你今天怎么有空来玩”赤西仁看到山下智久倒是马上跑过来勾肩搭背。

“你们俩都多久没来找我玩了！”

“你不是大忙人嘛，我们都不好意思打扰你”

“我看你们俩是二人世界过的太开心已经把我忘记了吧”山下智久突然想起传闻，打趣的说到

山下智久只是开个玩笑，没想到赤西仁的表情却变了，竟然不自在的摸了摸鼻子。就连在一边倒水的龟梨和也的背影也是一顿。山下智久虽然有点迟钝，但是他不傻，他们三个人一直玩在一起，互相之间的表情动作，有时根本不需要语言就能明白。

这下换成山下智久傻眼了。

一时之间，山下智久不知道该用什么语言什么表情，自己的两个好兄弟竟然……

初中时山下智久被男生告白过，当时山下智久的确被吓了一大跳，搭电车的时候也被怪蜀黍骚扰过，还好有二宫和也帮忙。山下智久的确对这方面的事有一点反感，但是在这一刻山下智久却并没有感到厌恶，只是心突然刺痛了一下。山下智久的脑子里竟然还有时间去想，他们俩是什么时候开始的呢？虽然脑子很乱，但最终他什么也没问，什么也没说。他只是隐藏了自己的情绪。

当山下智久回到家里的时候，甚至忘了后来在龟梨和也家发生了什么。

怎么会是真的呢……

怎么会是真的呢？

怎么会是真的呢？！

他们俩都是自己的好兄弟，但是如果要自己祝福，他做不到。

抱着头，用力的想将龟梨和也和赤西仁在一起的画面从脑海里晃走。

山下智久拿出手机，想给斗真打个电话，但看到联系人的时候，他又将手机关上了。

不能告诉斗真，山下智久还想帮他们俩保守秘密，对，必须保守秘密。

山下智久用力的把自己投进床上的棉被里

“啊！！！怎么办！！！我该怎么办！！”

发泄完了之后，山下智久又突然觉得自己为什么要这么不爽呢？就算他们俩在一起了，但他们俩依然是自己的好兄弟，一样可以和自己一起玩。似乎并没有什么不同。所以自己到底在不爽什么呢？胸口闷闷的，想不明白……想着想着，山下智久睡着了。

山下智久在学校里上体育课，今天需要练习跑步，跑完最后一圈的时候，山下智久感觉到喉头有点痒，咳了几声之后，似乎有什么从东西从嘴里咳了出来，山下智久赶紧用手接住，打开手之后，却发现，是一片花瓣，白色的花瓣，在花瓣的边缘有着淡淡的黄色。还没等他反映过来发生了什么，又是几声猛烈的咳嗽。更多的花瓣从嘴里飘出。但周围的同学似乎都没有看到一样，也没有人上前来询问。

山下智久不知道到底发生了什么，为什么会有花瓣从嘴里飘出。

这是什么花，为什么从来没有见过。

突然间身边的同学和说话的声音都渐渐远去。

“花吐症，暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为与所暗恋之人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈”

有一个声音这么说到，但山下智久却无法分辨出这声音的主人是男是女

“什么？这一切是怎么回事？世界上怎么会有这么荒诞的事情！”山下智久向着空气大声的喊道

“这是时钟花，花语是[爱就在身边]”

那个声音这样说到

“暗恋？！我身边连个异性都没有！我暗恋谁啊！？”

“谁来告诉我！！！”


End file.
